Captive
by fandomslight
Summary: What happens when a certain prince is captured, just because he decided to have a relationship with a certain prefect? B18


{A/N} : As much as B59 is my OTP, I've grown a huge soft spot for B18. They can just be cute and fluffy together, okay? Something you should note is that I use the reference of 'one good eye' later on in the story. I've taken it as personal headcanon that Belphegor is completely blind in his left eye. He developed a cataract when he was around the age of 10, and was fully blind by the age of 12. No one knows of his secret besides his brother Rasiel, who tormented him constantly about it. Since he covers his eyes, no one else ever noticed. Just keep that in mind whenever I write Belphegor fics. K thanks. Enjoy

* * *

They had been found out.

Hibari—with his attitude and stature—had enemies; there was no doubt about that. People would take multiple stabs at him just to try and knock him off his high perch. However it seemed as if nothing phased the skylark. He was invincible, and nothing could bring him down.

But every Superman has his kryptonite; and it just so happens that Tetsaga has been lucky enough to figure it out.

He'd made enemy with the Cloud when his small-town gang made the mistake of trespassing on Namimori Middle's grounds. The group was looking for a new hangout spot, and Nami Middle seemed to be perfect once the students were gone. On their first day there, Hibari had shown up and the group suffered a rough beating. They'd been seeking revenge ever since, hoping that they'd fine just one thing that could bring the brat down a few notches. That's what they had thought, but when they couldn't dig anything up, the gang had almost given up.

Tetsaga had been heading home, taking a nice walk out at night, when he found himself something that might get him the revenge he had been searching for. A certain friend—or what looked to be more than a mere friend—taking a nice stroll as well, with the skylark by his side. As soon as he saw the clingy nature of the companion, and the brush of lips to cheek, he instantly knew.

An idea came to him. They'd get Hibari through the punk that was with him, but only if they were close enough to capture him in the first place. After all, it was the unsociable brat he was really after. Why waste time snatching up some blond kid that Tetsaga guessed he could easily snap like a twig?

Striking sooner than later would have been better. The gang-leader stalked behind the couple for the remainder of their stroll, calling for backup from his crew when the two made it back to Hibari's apartment flat. "Stay the night, Bel." The Cloud said, making it sound more like an order than a request.

The blond—whose name he now assumed was Bel—shook his head, "Not possible. I actually have work to get done, otherwise the Boss-man will kill me when I get back."

"Tch." Was all he got in response. After a long pause he followed up with "Fine. You better drop by then tomorrow, Herbivore." There was no exception.

So the two would be separated soon? Perfect. Another call to his subordinates, and the group was ready; spread out around a wide area waiting for further instruction. "Alright~" the blond replied back, placing a small kiss to the skylark's forehead afterwards. "Shishishi," he chuckled, "Try not to miss me too much. I'll be back tomorrow. Promise."

The two finally parted ways, the other heading seemingly home now. All was quiet, until the blond himself spoke up and broke the silence, "How long do you intend to hide ~? It's not nice to stalk people all the way to their homes." It caught Tetsaga off guard, and he quickly came from his hiding place with his guard up.

Bel turned around, although there didn't seem to be any point. He would have been just as well the way he was. The bangs that masked his eyes only made it seem as if he wasn't even paying attention. Another brat that thought he sat on a high perch. No wonder the two were so close to each other. They were exactly alike.

Tetsaga smiled, pulling a blade from inside the sleeve of his jacket. "It's rude to hide your face and eyes when talking to people. I'll have to cut those bangs off. Though I've never given a haircut before, so I can't promise you it'll turn out well." He said calmly.

This was it. This was the start of his revenge on both of these brats.

"No! No, please! Anything but that, mister!" Belphegor yelled out frantically, cowering back a few steps. After a pause he burst out into laughter, doubling over and holding onto his sides. "Is that what you thought I'd say? Shishishi, pathetic~"

It angered the gang-leader. He raised the blade, pointing and waving it in the other's direction. "Don't'chu make fun of me, brat! I'll rip you apart."

This only resulted in another outburst of giggles, "You? Rip me apart? Shishishi…sca~ry." Belphegor pulled out his own hidden knives from his person, his smile growing wide. "I'd like to see you try! Ushishishishishi."

That was the last straw. The gang-leader charged forward, preparing to strike. It didn't take much effort for Belphegor to quickly move out of the way, counterattacking as soon as the attack had commenced; but when it came to close combat like this, the two were honestly at par with each other. Tetsaga knew his martial art skills well, and was definitely able to adapt them to situations like these.

The two fought on as such, and while the blond delivered more damage than he received, it seemed as if his opponent wasn't giving in. "Ne~" he spoke up, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "You're not doing too well~ Shishi, just give it up."

The gang-leader only shook his head, confident grin appearing, "I still have an ace in the hole, punk." And while the other was questioning it, Tetsaga let out a low whistle. Before anyone could react, a shot had been fired off.

Belphegor wouldn't be a prestigious assassin if he didn't see an attack like this coming. Letting a bullet hit him so easily? Not very likely. He moved out of the initial target area, taking the blow to his leg. He winced in pain, but forced himself to stagger forward. "That's not fair play, is it~ Cheater."

Tetsaga ordered for more shots to be readied, his men coming out from their initial hiding places as well. "You didn't think I'd come alone did you? You're obviously someone to worry about, especially if Hibari has taken interest in you. He's bested us one too many times, and we won't let that happen again."

The blond frowned, "What do you want with Hibari-chan?" And what did that have to do with him?

It was Tetsaga's turn to laugh, "Revenge. For all the times he's humiliated me and my gang. And what better way to start it off then by using you as bait?" Another round fired, barely scraping the blonde's other leg "You won't be able to move around too much with that." He snickered.

But Belphegor laughed, still showing no signs of fear, "You guys are idiots! Bait? Don't make me laugh. Hibari-chan doesn't fall for stuff like that. You're all just idiots." Just because his legs were slowly going out of commission didn't mean his arms were. The blonde quickly dealt his own share of damage before the majority of the group brought him down. Their petty gang-leader wouldn't be able to do much for a while. "Guess I won't be around tomorrow, Hibari-chan." He sighed out simply. "You'll have to forgive me."

For as long as Tetsaga spent recovering, Belphegor spent his time stuck as hostage. He never once spoke, not giving up answers to any of the questions posed at him, and he easily suffered through the torture that they tried to put him through when he didn't. He had been beaten, bruised, and broken, but that wasn't about to make him crack. No matter how many bones they broke, or how much they made him bleed, it made no difference.

And for every day that he was missing, Hibari's anger grew. The prince had promised to come back, so why hadn't he? "I'll bite that herbivore to death." He promised himself.

Another week had passed by when he got the note:

_We've got him 'Hibari-chan'_

_I'd hurry. He might not last much longer._

The note was crumpled and trashed before the skylark set off. The one thing he'd worked hard to prevent had happened. Now he was at fault and at risk for losing yet another loved one.

This is why he pushed to keep personal matters personal.

Meanwhile the captured teen had decided to run his mouth when he could just to piss the gang off. "You should know just as well as me that he won't come." He repeated the phrase over and over, waiting for them to get it through their thick skulls. At least that's what he expected, which worried him slightly in the end. In the few weeks spent in captivity, the prince has lost a fair amount of blood; not at a fast pace to kill him quick, but at a slower and more painful pace. If Hibari really wasn't going to come, he'd be in trouble.

"Ah, but you two seemed so close. He'll come," Tetsaga assured, "Despite his ego. He seemed really attached." The gang leader had healed better than the younger that was crumpled on the floor before him.

'_I hope he doesn't'_ the prince thought.

Belphegor had lost track of how many times he had passed out, or submitted to sleep. He just tried to keep awake as long as possible. Sometimes he'd think he was fine and wide awake, but the images in front of him would suddenly change. The prince realized he must have blacked out, only to wake up minutes later.

He had started slipping again, only to hear muffled voices around him. Before he knew it, he was being moved, plopped down onto a chair. His one good eye peeked through his bangs, a bit more alert than before despite being partially hazed over.

Something was going on, and Tetsaga's men were in a frenzy.

It couldn't be—no. He was too proud for that. He wasn't coming.

The area around him changed in an instant. A few of the men that had just been standing in front of him were now passed out on the ground. Must have been another blackout, and no one would know how long he was out for. He felt hands on him once again, wondering if they were going to move him again. The prince struggled slightly, wanting to stay in one spot in case the other actually had shown up.

"Quit squirming, Herbivore." He was ordered, and it was only another split second before Belphegor realized the one next to him was Hibari. He immediately stopped moving, allowing the other to help him up. With one arm wrapped around Hibari's shoulder, the prince was able to lean a bit of his weight into the other as they moved towards and exit. There was no one else coming after them, and they made it out without any troubles.

"Where was everyone?" the prince questioned once they reached outside.

"I took care of them." He responded flatly, "Especially that damn leader of theirs." When they were closer to his apartment, Hibari released the blonde, leaving him to fall forward, unable to support himself. There was no mercy for Belphegor, even with his wounds and broken bones. "You broke your promise." He muttered out in a monotone voice.

Belphegor pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he did so. He laughed regardless, shaking his head, "Shishi, I got jumped. I was in a bit of trouble and couldn't make it." He smiled, looking up towards the skylark. "Don't hold it against me, Hibari-chan~"

The cloud squatted down in front of the prince, lightly punching him in the head. "You're supposed to be better than that. How'd you wind up like this?" he asked, referring to his horrible state, "You look pathetic."

The prince merely shook his head, and didn't say anything. Before Hibari stood, Bel reached out and grabbed Hibari's collar. He pulled him forward and pressed their lips together. "Thank you, Hibari-chan~ Shishishi." The prince was punched again, this one a little more forceful than the last.

"You're okay and that's all that matters." He finally said, helping the other back up and towards his apartment.

Personal matters deserved to remain personal; and that was how he was going to keep things from now on.

* * *

Fin!

Hope you liked it. Favorite, review, give me straight up criticism!


End file.
